


Pay Me What You Owe Me

by Hisokany



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is smol and Jeonghan might kidnap him, Gang AU, Gangsters, Jeonghan is pretty, Minghao is Jeonghan's sunflower, Seungcheol is called thick, dino nugu aegi, he is thick tho, in the best way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisokany/pseuds/Hisokany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is the prettiest gang leader ever and he'll shoot you in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Me What You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write this, but I was listening to BBHMM and I couldn't stop-  
> Minghao has Pretty U era hair btw because yes  
> Also, Cheonsa is 'Angel' in English, in case anyone gets confused.

Chan was hanging with his friends in the parking lot of Target after dinner. He didn’t know exactly why he was here, but Seokmin had said it would be a ‘night time adventure’ over the phone and Mingyu had pulled up to his house not five minutes later. After parking in the nearly empty lot, Hansol had went inside to buy a new lamp because his little sister had knocked it over while practicing what she called a ‘bubble move’. He’d been in there for a little over an hour, which had Chan vaguely concerned but everyone else seemed to not be too worried. Seungkwan looked at the time and muttered “Typical.”

“Chan, look what Seokmin can do!” Soonyoung called, gesturing at Seokmin who was standing on top of the hood of Mingyu’s car. 

“Ah, Hyung I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

“He’ll be fine, look he’s a pigeon on a car!” Soonyoung said, apparently not seeing the danger in potentially falling off a car hood. Seokmin took that as a signal to start being the pigeon he knew he was born to be.

“Coo coo coo I’m a coooo-ute pigeon coo-” 

“Yah! Get off my car! You’re going to leave footprints on the hood!” Ah, so Mingyu had finally looked away from his phone. 

“My shoes are clean-” Seokin started to argue, but he was cut off by a loud crash. Surprised, he turned to look, forgetting that he was on the hood of a car. One thing led to another and Chan was sent to the ground by a flailing man-pigeon. 

So absorbed in the spectacle the struggling Chan and Seokmin were making, the rest of them completely forgot about the sound that made Seomin fall in the first place until they heard another crash. Looking over, Soonyoung gasped when he saw two boys hitting a car with baseball bats. 

“What are they doing?!” Seungkwan exclaimed.

The boys were paying no attention to them as they smashed the windows in. Taking out knives, they leaned inside the broken windows and stabbed deep gouges into the seats. One of them took out a marker and scribbled ‘HERE’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON’T PAY CHEONSA BACK.’ He spit on the car’s hood then started walking back with his companion to a truck Chan hadn’t noticed. 

Chan nervously got up and backed up to Mingyu’s car. He barely felt Soonyoung tugging him behind him. 

“Guys, we need to go, but Hansol is still in the store. We can’t leave him here.” Mingyu whispered. Seokmin slowly got up and tried to creep back to the car like Chan did, but Seokmin was famous for his pigeon imitation, not his stealth.

Everyone winced as Seokmin accidentally knocked his knee into the car door. 

“Damn it Seokmin of all times-” Seungkwan started to angrily whisper. He didn’t get far in his scolding before the two vandals’ heads snapped up at the sound. Even from afar, Chan swore he could see murderous intent in their eyes. Slowly, the two boys menacingly started walking towards them. Mingyu groaned and nervously eyed the Target doors, silently pleading for Hansol to come out of the store.

As if summoned by Mingyu, Hansol appeared at the see through doors, and walked out, struggling with not only a lamp but several family sized bags of chips. “Guys! They had these on sale so I bought like ten!” he called out. Hansol slowed down, eyeing the two boys approaching his friends. “What’s going on?” he asked when he got within speaking range. Before any of his friends could answer (though they didn’t seem capable of speech at the moment) a deep voice rang out.

“Nothing’s going on, if you guys know what’s good for you.” The two vandals had finally reached them. The taller one had spoke, with sharp eyes and a fierce scowl. 

“I suggest you guys get in your car and leave. Bad things happen to people this late at night.” the other one added, his words tinged with an accent. Seungkwan nervously giggled and stuttered out an assurance that yes they would leave right now and they won’t say anything about what they saw and they hope the two have a good night- he would’ve continued rambling on if the boy with the accent (he was actually kind of adorable despite his glower, Chan hysterically thought) snarled “Leave, now.” 

“What the fuck is going on out here?” another voice called out, from the direction of Target. Glancing over, Chan sighed in relief as a uniformed -and he uses that term loosely, it was really just a red polo and khakis- Seungcheol quickly walked over to the group. Chan didn’t know that the older boy was working tonight, but he felt some tension leave him just at the sight of his reliable hyung. “Is there a problem?” Seungcheol barked out, glancing at the frightened faces of his friends and the destroyed car across the parking lot.

The tall vandal let out a sharp exhale at Seungcheol’s appearance, noticeably tightening his grip on the metal baseball bat he was still holding. “There isn’t any problem here, in fact, your friends were just leaving.”, he said. The two boys had tensed, and the brown haired one had glanced back at their truck. 

“Yeah well it looks like there’s a problem, you guys beat up that car, didn’t you?” Seungcheol shouted. Chan tensed up all over again, dimly realizing that the situation was going to get a lot worse before it got better. 

Before the two could reply to Seungcheol the sound of a car door slamming caught everyone’s attention. 

“I leave you two alone for ten minutes, and it almost turns into a brawl.” a voice playfully says. 

Turning around in unison, Chan and his friends were struck dumb by the boy strolling over to them. He was beautiful, like an angel with long blonde hair and sparkling eyes. But his clothes weren’t holy in the least, with tight jeans and a leather jacket. He stopped next to the blonde boy, throwing an arm over his shoulders and leaning into him. 

“My sunflower, tell me what’s going on.” he murmured. 

“We were innocently doing business as usual when we found out this parking lot wasn’t as empty as we thought. We were trying to send them on their way, but the thick one is being troublesome.” the ‘Sunflower’ replied.

“Thick? You bastard!” Seungcheol snarled. Chan thought that Seungcheol was indeed thick, but he knew it would be suicide to tell him that. 

“Oh? I see, you two were trying to be nice. Such nice boys-” The long haired boy cooed. 

“Too bad for them, I’m not as nice.”


End file.
